


A Brother's Wife

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient Japanese/Chinese traditions/tropes, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage sort of, Dark Hashirama, Founders Era, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, dead dove do not eat, non-con use of mokuton, remix fic, sort of translation, you promised the gods to marry so by god hashirama is going to fulfil that promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Hashirama had been waiting five years. Finally, tonight is the night, and he is not going to wait any longer.A remix of a fic by Asdfghjk000





	A Brother's Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423957) by [Asdfghjk000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjk000/pseuds/Asdfghjk000). 

> Alright guys. I had read this Chinese fic [The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423957) because i was just plain desperate for non-con in the tag and I was like, okay I'll just try it. 
> 
> So surprisingly, i  
a) could read enough of the chinese to get a gist of it, pretty well  
b) it was every damn trope I ever wanted but also  
c) SO VERY EAST ASIAN omg. 
> 
> Thank you so much Asdfghjk000 for letting me remix this! It's not really a translation, because Chinese and English are… the opposite of "super compatible" since they are extremely not even the same grammatically (Except in the most basic of constructions) and … the ideas behind each language is… not the same either. What sounds lyrical, beautiful and poetical in Chinese sounds overblown, purple and downright terrible in English, and probably vice-versa. So this is less a translation and more a remix. Thank you anyway to Asdfghjk000 for letting me remix this! I have no real idea how it's going to work properly but. I'm going to try anyway.

Tobirama was looking up when Hashirama pushed open the door without waiting for him to open it, and frowned at Hashirama in the doorway with a tray of sake and a hopeful expression. 

His brother's pale, fine features settled into a scowl. "It's late, Anija," he said, flatly. "Is something the matter?"

It had been an _extremely_ long day; Tobirama had just turned sixteen, and the whole day had been ceremony upon ceremony, the second son of the main family becoming an adult and ready to take on adult responsibilities was a huge deal, and Tobirama's exhaustion was clearly marked on his face but this was _important_. 

"I haven't seen you all day," Hashirama said, because he hadn't. It was just and right for Tobirama to be the focus of today, of course, but now it was just finally the two of them. Finally it was just Tobirama alone. 

Tobirama's scowl deepened.

It didn't warn him off. Didn't scare him off. Of course it didn't - Tobirama's darkening expression was just made him look lovelier in the moonlight, the silver light through his window like a caress of white silk, his pale hair and pale features all but glowing. Ethereal, beautiful. 

_Lovely_ . 

"There's plenty of time tomorrow. In the _day_," Tobirama said, sharply, his eyes wine-dark in the shadows, almost, and he was definitely eyeing the wine that Hashirama was holding with a huge moue of distaste. 

"No, it has to be tonight!" 

"Don't be unreasonable-" Tobirama started to stand, but Hashirama was coming in anyway, and kneeling directly in front of him, between them with a flourish. 

His dear, darling sweet Tobirama subsided back onto his knees into seiza with a completely unwarranted air of reluctance, and his expression darkened even more when Hashirama poured out a cup for Tobirama and placed it precisely in front of Tobirama's knees.

Tobirama exhaled in a sharp, irritated huff, and picked up the cup, lifting it up to his pale pink lips - 

Hashirama jerked forward, grabbing his brother's wrist. "No. Not like that." 

"What," Tobirama said, flatly, but even before he could complain further, Hashirama yanked him closer, hooking Tobirama's arm with his, locking their elbows together, forcing Tobirama to lean close to him. "Like this." 

Tobirama's eyes widened. "H- Anija, what are you doing? This - this isn't funny…" 

"That's how it's supposed to be done," Hashirama said. His voice lowered, deeper. This close, he could see the way Tobirama reacted - the startled flush on his cheeks. "Like this. Go on, Tobirama." 

Tobirama blinked - the beautiful slant of his eyes always looking so suspicious of Hashirama, but he obeyed. 

Oh, perfect, beautiful, _obedient_ Tobirama. 

Even in this position, as awkward as it must be, Tobirama managed to make it look elegant, tipping his arm up a little so he could tilt his mouth to the cup, and for a moment Hashirama almost forgot that he too should drink his own cup, he was lost in the way moonlight and the night's shadows slipped over Tobirama's cheeks. 

But he got his cup up hurriedly to his own lips, just as Tobirama swallowed, and he could see the way his throat bobbed and - 

"Finally," Hashirama said, watching the way Tobirama's eyes widened a little. "It's been _five_ years." 

"Don't - don't fool around with it," Tobirama said, and his voice was small, wavering, and he tried to tug away but Hashirama pulled him closer, his other arm winding around Tobirama's waist and holding him still. 

Tobirama went still. 

It was fine. Tobirama would have really fought if he really didn't wish it, but he'd drunk the wine, knowing all it entailed. 

"- Father only did it to appease the kami to allow you to wake up, it's not _real_." 

"Is it?" Hashirama all but growled, and finally, _finally_, he could let his control loose. 

Vines, soft green and pliable, sprouted out of the floorboards and wrapped tight around Tobirama, pinning his arm down and keeping him right there, and oh it was _good_ to finally be able to do what he's been wanting to do for _five years_. 

"It feels very real to me," Hashirama said. 

"Anija…!" 

A cloying, thick floral scent started to saturate the air, and Tobirama stared at him, eyes huge. This close, Hashirama could see the way his pulse beat in his throat - watched it speed up. 

"You _know_ that in the eyes of the kami," Hashirama murmured, and the vines pulled Tobirama closer, "it's already been official for five years." 

He touched Tobirama's lower lip, thumb running across the dampness of sake against that pink softness. "But that doesn't matter," he said, softly, quietly. "No one can stop us now. Not after today." 

He curled his fingers under Tobirama's chin - and he could _feel_ Tobirama tremble, a little. The way he quivered, like a new leaf starting to unfurl, trembling in the wind. 

"Anija…" Tobirama said, equally soft, his breath ever, ever so soft against Hashirama's skin. 

Hashirama smiled, and took another sip of his sake, before shifting his grip to press his thumb and finger into the soft hinge of Tobirama's jaw, forcing his mouth open so he could press a kiss to his surprised, slack mouth. 

"N-!" 

Could force the sake into Tobirama's mouth, onto his tongue, and force him to swallow it. 

And now he could taste all of Tobirama's mouth - the sweet taste of the sake lingering on Tobirama's tongue, the way he went pliant, wet, under Hashirama. 

Hashirama could keep doing this, tasting Tobirama all night, if he wanted, because now he was _his_ \- 

Eventually he pulled back, for air, to watch Tobirama gasp, flushed beautifully from the sake and his lips pinked and dark from the kiss. 

Perfectly kiss-bruised. 

"Anija - anija you know it wasn't _real_...!" Tobirama tipped his head up, all huge-eyed and pitiful but Hashirama had long since grown immune to that particular expression. 

In fact, it just made hunger pool deeper in his belly. 

There were better things Tobirama could beg him for. 

"If I say it's real," Hashirama said, and Tobirama swallowed with an audible click. Hashirama smiled, dark deep and _hungry_, "it's real. You don't want to anger me, do you, Tobira-chan?" 

Tobirama's jaw tightened a little - and of course Hashirama had to touch those soft lips, trace his mouth. 

He tightened his grip on Tobirama's jaw when he tried to turn away - 

But Tobirama couldn't fight him, not really. Not when the pollen was doing its work; now, now Tobirama's breathing had started to quicken, his cheeks warm and flushed under Hashirama's fingertips, and it was little enough effort to gather Tobirama entirely into his arms, and pull him into another kiss. 

Tobirama was perfect like this, yielding and pliant, mouth opening in submission to Hashirama, and Hashirama could slide a hand up to cup the back of Tobirama's head, hand into that soft, silky white hair. 

"So beautiful," he murmured, pulling back and yes, Tobirama's mouth was wet now, wet from Hashirama's eagerness. 

"Ani-anija-" Tobirama said, still trying. His beautiful, stubborn Tobirama. 

Hashirama shushed him, and easily laid his Tobira-chan out onto his futon. 

Tobirama had already dressed for bed - a soft worn yukata and nothing else, and the vines helpfully pulled his arms out, spreading his Tobira-chan out for Hashirama to look him over. 

To look over and touch. So easy to smooth his hands up his Tobira-chan's thighs, feeling his skin jump under his palms. "So sensitive, Tobira-chan," he crooned. "Don't worry, Anija will be gentle." 

Tobirama shook his head, but it was a hazy, lazy thing, almost a loll. "Anija - please..." 

"Shhh." 

It would be alright. Tobirama would love it - Hashirama would do his duty as a husband. It had been five long years - and he'd had to wait so _long_. But now finally… 

"Ah," he said, laughing quietly at himself. "I've been waiting so long, look, my hands are shaking." 

"You're crazy," Tobirama said, a soft whisper." 

"Crazy for you," Hashirama said. 

Tobirama didn't even kick out at him when Hashirama pushed his thighs open - he inhaled sharply when Hashirama's palms lingered on his inner thighs, and hashirama made a mental note to return to that. But he'd promised Tobirama to be gentle. He was going to make this a _good_ night for his little brother. It was going to be the best - after all, Tobirama had had to wait for five years too. 

"Shh," he said again, leaning in to kiss Tobirama's throat, mouth at his neck and feel his breath quiver under him. 

So warm and pliant - his Tobira-chan was so _perfect_. Hashirama had to do this _right_. 

Easy enough to get the oil on his fingers and gently, oh so gently, press a finger into Tobira - 

"Oh, Tobira-chan. You have to relax a little. Let anija in." 

He kept rubbing his finger against Tobirama's entrance, even as he pressed kisses down Tobirama's sternum, nuzzling that yukata open. 

"Anija - please - no- aah-" 

Because he'd relaxed. His Tobira-chan had relaxed and he could press his finger in, oh, _oh_, Tobirama was hot. So hot, and his velvety heat clutched so tightly. His virginal baby brother - 

No. 

Tobirama wasn't a baby brother anymore - not after today. And most certainly not after _tonight._

"Anija, please!" 

"Alright -" his _wife_ was impatient; Tobirama always had been, and never really cared for the preliminaries of anything. 

That was alright. Hashirama was impatient too - and Tobirama - Tobirama had relaxed. He didn't need to do more than this, getting him properly oiled up and oiling himself. 

His vines helpfully pushed Tobirama's thighs up and open for him so he could line right up against that soft, little twitching hole, and press - 

"Aaah!" Tobirama scrunched his eyes shut; silver eyelashes on his cheeks, and Hashirama had to lean in and kiss his eyes, lips brushing against those sensitive eyelashes, tasting the salt of overwhelming emotion. 

It was alright, Hashirama was all but in tears himself, finally, _finally_ getting to consummate this marriage. 

The Kami had already witnessed it five years ago, when their Father had promised Tobirama to Hashirama, marrying them if only so the Kami would allow Hashirama to wake from his fever induced coma. 

And now they were finally consummating it, making real what was already tied and matchmade and acknowledged in the Heavens. 

Their _wedding night_. 

He pushed in, hard, crushing their mouths together, because Tobirama was so hot. If it had felt good and tight on his finger, Tobirama was a tight eager _grip_ on his cock, almost desperately wanton with his scalding heat. 

"Tobira- Tobira-chan so good, so good for me," he groaned against Tobirama's mouth, and all thoughts of trying to be _gentle_ flew out the window with the soft gasp Tobirama made. Soft and _eager_ and Hashirama had to. 

Had to rock harder into him, fold his wife up under him and drive his hips down, changing the angle to reach deeper, harder - 

And then Tobirama cried out, jolting against him, his belly clenching - his tight velvety channel gripping _hard_ on Hashirama's cock and yes. That. that was the perfect place. 

"Anija!" 

Tobirama was definitely enjoying it too - he reached back to fist Tobirama's cock, feeling him harden in his hand, and Hashirama groaned at the feeling. 

His baby brother, now finally his _wife_... 

"Yes," Hashirama said, almost a snarl in how frantic he was moving, desperate to get more, feel more, rocking harder into that hot vice grip of his wife's body. "Give it to me, Tobira-chan. Come for Anija, let me - no, come for your _husband_." 

He could feel Tobirama jerking, fighting the vines - but it was unconscious writhing, really, Tobirama's eyes were huge and unfocused as he bucked agianst Hashirama's thick heavy thrusts, and Hashirama might not be the genius his wife was, but if he had a target, he could hammer it every. 

Damn. 

Time. 

It didn't take long for Tobirama to cry out his climax; coming hard enough to spasm on Hashirama, coming all over Hashirama's fist and his own belly and yukata. 

And then Hashirama could bend Tobirama almost literally in half and fuck his wife into the futon, finally, fully, consummating their union in every way that mattered.

* * *

"An-anija -" Tobirama managed to whimper when Hashirama finally pulled out of him. Exhausted, dazed, Tobirama wasn't even sure what really happened anymore. 

"Rest, my darling wife," Hashirama said pulling Tobirama into his chest, curling them both onto Tobirama's futon. "The night is long." Hashirama's lips pressed against Tobirama's ear, even as his broad hand palmed Tobirama's thigh, perilously close to - 

To - 

To where Hashirama had been … Tobirama swallowed. 

"But - but you're done, right?" Tobirama said, knowing it sounded a little plaintive. There had never been a way he could deny his brother; because for all his speed, Hashirama was always stronger than him. 

"It's our wedding night," Hashirama said, and his smile was obvious, against the back of his ear- his neck. "I don't intend to waste any of it." 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so in the prequel fic [ Part1: Brother's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464187), there's a bt more detail on why Hashirama was like this. it goes that Hashirama at one point 5 years ago fell ill and fell into a coma. His father tried all sorts of medicines to get him better but his beloved, precious heir did not wake. 
> 
> Finally Butsuma had a dream where he saw his son married to a pale, white-haired, red-eyed spouse. 
> 
> on waking, he scoured all of the world to find the right aged woman with these traits, but he could not, and finally, in desperation, he asked eleven year old Tobirama to marry Hashirama to save his older brother. 
> 
> Tobirama agreed and miraculously, Hashirama woke up. 
> 
> This trope is very prevalent in Chinese and Japanese Ancient Fantasy. No idea which religion it would be in. But I've grown up with that kind of trope in the TV i used to watch, it was hitting me in the feels to suddenly see this, and I had to get it translated to share with you guys. 
> 
> (It's not really a translation, it's a remix because um, once I hit the porn the details... went elsewhere) 
> 
> There's also a coming of age ceremony mentioned here - in the first translation/remix I started writing, I'd forgotten that happened. when i had to add it in again, it changed the tone of the fic, I think for the better. 
> 
> It means that Tobirama here is only 16 years old; as far as Tobirama had been concerned, that ceremony of 'marriage' was not real. But to hashirama it was very, VERY real, and he'd been really just waiting till Tobirama came of age, and was considered an adult, to marry his wife/brother. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> * * *
> 
> Full (ish) summary of the prequel, complete with my own random additions: 
> 
> So in summary:
> 
> Madara comes back and overhears outside the hokage's office Tobirama's voice protesting, let go anija I still have to return and cook dinner, let go so I can go do work!!!
> 
> and Hashi is all i haven't seen you for a whole weeeeek lemme hug a little more?! <s>and He's damn lucky he didn't get a fist in the face.</s>
> 
> Tobira: You've been hugging me for a whole hour! Also people are coming I'm leaving!!
> 
> Madara: *enters to find that there's just one sad pouty Hashirama, apparently hugging air*
> 
> Hashi: you couldn't have waited?
> 
> Madara: Eh? So your little brother has returned?
> 
> Hashi: Yeah gone for a week, finally finished and returned.and then instead of of coming to see me he came to send in report, he wouldn't even let me huuuuug so cold!
> 
> madara: ... you're too weirdly close to him i heard him say he has to cook? you not married shouldn't you be letting your servants do that rather than your brother?
> 
> Hashi: wut ? what that got to do with marriage??? what's inappropriate about Tobira anyway?
> 
> Madara's like, this isn't the first time he's been side-eyeing how close the two of them are, and they're still staying together. though if he and Izuna were still staying together in the same room well, he would be so happy if his brother was still alive today so okay he can give that to Hashi, but then Hashi also keeps being all touchy-feely all over Tobirama. They're both grown ass men and it's not like there's no space in the Senju compound to have separate rooms, so why does Hashi keep dragging him all over the place? Plus Tobira always seems to be doing all these domestic chores? Also Hashi keeps being all kissy-face all over Tobira? wtf is going on?
> 
> So basically Madara is like why is Hashi treating tobira like a wife?! and Madara's like, sure your little brother is a genius and super capable but you can't just treat him like a wife?
> 
> Hashi: But he is my wife?
> 
> Madara: WTFBBQ?!
> 
> Hashi explains he was married to Tobira when Hashi was fourteen (and Tobira was 11) and Butsuma did it what is wrong Madara?
> 
> Madara: wkushfdkjfsdf FOURTEEN AND YOUR FATHER DID IT!? IS HE BONKERS?
> 
> Madara: *Exits stage left* I'M NOT THE CRAZY FUCKER IT IS THIS WORLD TIME TO DESTROY IT
> 
> and then there's that nice little explanation about why Butsuma did it - ie the whole coma issue and then the gods came to Butsuma in a dream showing him Hashi being married to a wife/spouse of vague features but with pale hair and pale skin but red eyes. so etc scouring the world and he couldn't find it and then he just gave up and begged Tobirama to agree to the marriage ritual to please the gods and then Hashirama woke up.
> 
> So as far as the Senju are concerned it's a Buddhist ritual (ie not really meant to be real) but Hashi being a creepy tree, decided to take it as Real and Make it real. GG Tobira.
> 
> And Hashi is being super pleased reminscing about the whole marriage night, all :DDDDDDDDDD and Tobira is side-eyeing him but well. :D
> 
> The end.


End file.
